Daisy's Plight
by KnightCourage001
Summary: Link, Hero of Hyrule, longs for another exciting adventure after years of dull labor and trying to fit in with society. With his tolerance waning thin with normal life, Link ventures into Helchinei Forest, stumbling upon a large semispherical, technological gate and a young red-haired woman named Daisy, who Luigi loves. What will become of Link? Find out now! Please review.
1. The Romantic Meeting

**Hello, dear readers! **

**Welcome to another one of my fanfictional stories!**

**This is a crossover couple between Link and Daisy. **

**There will be other characters/couples from diverse series making appearances throughout the story, so stay tuned. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their respective creators.**

**I would like everyone to gain some insight from this fanfictional story.**

**Now, let us begin!**

_Man, I'm bored as __**fuck**! __When is something interesting going to happen around this dump, for fuck's sake! Damn, I miss my adventuring days. It's been **years **__since I killed a ugly ass bokoblin, goblin, giant spider, whatever the hell it was, I whooped its ass!_

Link, Hyrule's hero, was lying on his bed in his home, trying to figure out a way to ward off his boredom. Hyrule was a land of many opportunities, ranging from different races, cultures, standards and many diverse aspects. Zelda, Hyrule's ruler, welcomed every individual she met with open arms, whether they were from her kingdom, a different province, a distant planet or a far off universe altogether. Hyrule flourished over the years, becoming one of the weathiest nations ever known.

"Hey Link, get off your lazy ass and help me with this C4," Solid Snake, from the _Metal Gear Solid_ series, said, knocking on Link's door. "Fuck Snake, can't you leave me in peace for _once_! Goddamn, man, why you gotta blow shit up all the time, shit!" Link exclaimed angrily, punching a hole in his wall. "Uh...it's to kill the urge to kill innocent people, alright. I miss my adventure days like you, bub," Snake stated, stroking his beard. "Well, cry me a river, Snake, you _always _ask me this shit, _every-single-day," _Link claimed, pulling his hand from the hole, wiggling his fingers.

"Come on, Link ol' buddy, help a brother out, just this once," Snake said, turning the door knob yet it was locked. "You said that dumbass shit yesterday, Snake! What the hell, dude!" Link yelled. "Alright, alright, I got an idea: if you help me out with the C4, we can drink beer together, and, and have sexy naked girls dancing and, and, and-"_  
_

"For Farore's sake, Snake, get the fuck off my doorstep, shit, man!" Link shouted, throwing one of his shoes at the door. "Goddamn it, I'll be back to ask later, Link, you'll give in to my _tempting _deal," Snake stated, grinning, pointing his finger at the door while walking backwards. "You come back here with nothing important, Snake, and I'mma whoop your ass!" Link claimed brashly, sitting on his bed.

"Wahaha, it's-a Wario time, lets-a party!" Wario cried, pointing his finger at Snake. "Fuck no, Wario, you eat too much damn garlic and shit up a storm," Snake said, sneering down at Wario. "That's not what you said last time when Wario helped you out, man," Cyborg, from _Teen Titans_, stated. "Wario _only _helped me out by farting to scare away the rotten brats that kept pestering me about my damn guns, for Colonel's sake," Snake growled. "Cheer up, Snake, the kids look up to you like a hero," Cyborg claimed genuinely. "Yeah, Wario thinks-a that you should-a show the-a little fuckers-a your guns-a, maybe they will-a have a _blast_, wahaha!" Wario laughed, falling onto the ground, holding his large belly.

"Hey Wario, don't forget that he has little girls 13 years old and younger trying to molest him. They _obviously _have a crush on you, Snake," Cyborg teased, placing his hand over his mouth, snickering. "That's bullshit, Cyborg, those little sissies should know better!" Snake said irately. "Those little sluts better stay away from me, I'm not a pedophile!"

While Wario, Cyborg, and Snake had idle conversation, Link remained in his house, thinking about what he plans to do for the day.

_Perhaps a relaxing walk will help me clear my mind and ease my restless nerves._

Suddenly, Fi, Link's Sword Spirit, sprung from the hilt of the Master Sword, floating gracefully in front of him. As brazen as Link can be, Fi was the _only _one he did not disrespect.

_"Good morning, Master Link, I hope you slept well," _Fi stated pleasantly, kissing Link's forehead, straddling his lap, encircling her arms around his neck. _"Princess Zelda has a message for you, Master. She telepathically contacted me and wishes for your prompt arrival."_

"Thank you, Fi, I'll be there shortly," Link claimed, embracing Fi tenderly. "How have you been, Fi? You haven't come out of the Master Sword in two days, dear."

_"I merely wanted to give you space, Master Link, I do not want to be a bother to you when you do not have any need of me," _Fi said. "Don't _ever _say that, Fi, you're _never _a bother to me," Link stated earnestly, massaging Fi's back lovingly. "You're the only one I'm close to, Fi. I'm friends with Snake and a few other people, but they can never compare to what we have."

_"Master Link, what are your emotions for Princess Zelda or any other female?" _Fi inquired curiously. "Well, I like to be left the hell alone for one, except when it's pertaining to you," Link replied. "Zelda and I broke up years ago due to me being, "too brash and insensitive". I call total bullshit, but whatever. Yet amazingly, by some miracle, we remain friends, oh, and I refuse to deal with any female otherwise, Fi. My reason is simple: half of them are annoying cunts that do nothing but gossip, shop for clothes, jewelry and other stupid, useless shit. Also, when they don't get their way, they become insincere, shady bitches. It's so irritating that it makes me want to pull my hair out, so that's why I want to be left the fuck alone, Fi. Sorry you had to listen to that."

_"It is quite alright, Master Link, the probability of you not communicating your feelings would surely be a menace to your health," _Fi claimed sweetly, kissing Link. _"Master...would you like for me to relieve you of your sexual frustration before departing for Zelda's Castle?" _Fi purred. "No, Fi, you don't have to do that right now, I'll manage," Link said. _"Well, if you ever have need of me, Master Link, do not hesitate to call for me," _Fi stated firmly. _"Now, you should prepare to go to Zelda's Castle to find out what troubles her, Master Link."_

Fi leapt back into the hilt of the Master Sword, allowing Link time to go take care of his personal hygiene. After Link was finished in the restroom, he put on his famous hero's clothes, black socks and mahogany boots, tucking his beige pants inside of his combat footwear. Finally, Link strapped the leather brown sheathe over his shoulder, sliding the Master Sword through the hole first before placing the Hylian Shield over the hilt of the Master Sword.

"Ready to go, Fi?" Link asked nicely. _"Yes, Master, your every wish is my command," _Fi responded, the Master Sword glowing blue with Fi's every word.

Link seized his keys, heading for the front door, opening it. Link closed and locked the door, walking down the steps.

"Hey Link, where ya goin', gonna kick Ganon_dork's_ ass..._again_!" Snake taunted. "No, jackass, I'm going to meet Zelda!" Link retorted. "Don't you-a mean _meat _Zelda, wahaha!" Wario claimed, grabbing his private area. "Hey, fatass, go lose some weight and start a diet!" Link countered indignantly. "Link, don't pay these two numbskulls any mind, go see what Zelda needs," Cyborg said. "Thanks Cyborg, see y'all around," Link stated, waving.

Link began walking toward Zelda's Castle, preparing to face whatever she had to convey to him. It has been two years since they last seen each other, Link being exasperated by Zelda's constant whining about trivial matters. Link still cared for Zelda, but not the way he was accustomed to feeling for her years ago. When Link entered Helchinei Forest, an explosion erupted from the west. Link immediately ran in the direction of the blast, drawing the Master Sword and Hylian Shield from the leather sheathe.

When Link arrived at the scene, soot covered the area, blinding him, but he could sense someone or something within its murky depths. When the smoke cleared, Link saw a large, semispherical object and a young red-haired woman.

"Hey, excuse me, ma'am, what happened here?" Link questioned. "Who wants to fucking know, this goddamn portal won't operate the way it should, for Mushroom Kingdom's sake!" the red-haired girl answered furiously, coughing, dusting off her clothes, which was a pair of tight, thigh high orange shorts that shaped her refined buttocks, black tennis shoes with apricot socks, and a tangerine shirt with a large depiction of a daisy on the front and back. "Look, maybe I can help you, just calm down," Link claimed politely.

"Who the hell are you-"

The red-haired female sharply turned around, glaring at Link, yet when she realized who he was, she smiled.

"You...you're him...you're that blond-haired boy mentioned in the ancient text," the red-haired lass said absent-mindedly, slowly approaching Link. "Hold your position, how do you know about me?" Link inquired authoritatively, pointing the Master Sword at the red-haired girl.

_She's really cute, but why is she out here to begin with? If her answers don't add up, I'm bringing her ass to Zelda!_

"I have this old tome in my adventure pack, and it said something about a handsome blond-haired boy dressed in green fixing the-what the fuck did they call this thing-oh, the _"Helchineian Gate"_," the red-haired female replied. "You seem to fit the bill quite nicely...say, what's your name?"

"Link, my name's Link," Link stated. "Hi, I'm Daisy, nice to meet ya!" Daisy claimed vehemently. "You said I was handsome, well, you're not bad a looker yourself, Daisy," Link said, ogling Daisy from head to toe. "Aww, that's sweet of you, Link, no wonder Zelda likes you so much," Daisy stated, blushing.

_What, she knows Zelda? What the fuck is going on here?_

**Helchinei Forest and the Helchineian Gate belong to me.**

**Stay tuned! I hope you all like this crossover!**

**My published book, **_'The Legendary Taurean The Knighthood of Courage'_**, is a novel that I have on other websites. If you wish to find out more, PM me for details.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Meeting with Zelda

"What, you know Zelda?" Link inquired. "Yep, I sure do, for a long time!" Daisy replied cheerfully. "She's _always _going on and on about you. Don't worry, it's mostly good stuff. Since it's difficult for Zelda to shut her yap about you, she's gotten me curious about you, yet, now that you're here, things really are going to get interesting."

"You say you know Zelda, but I've never seen or heard of you before," Link said skeptically. "Do you come from another land? If you're lying to me, Daisy, I _swear _I'll bring you in for interrogation."

"No, no, don't do that, I'm telling you the truth," Daisy stated. "Please, put your sword and shield away and I'll explain everything. Or better yet, we can go meet Zelda so you don't have to be so paranoid about me."

"Fine, I'm holding you to your word, Daisy, don't disappoint me," Link claimed, sheathing the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "Link, I'm serious, here, look at this," Daisy said, reaching into her adventure pack, pulling out a large, musty book with an inexplicable symbol on the cover, the Triforce above it. "Listen carefully Link, I come from a kingdom far from here, it's known as Sarasaland, a neighboring land of the Mushroom Kingdom. Though I'm Sarasaland's princess, a recent incident has lead me here in search of help. I talked to Zelda about building an army to oppose the ones responsible for subjugating my kingdom, but she said she'd see what she could do, in addition to getting in contact with you. Link, if you still don't believe me, we can go see Zelda for verification."

"Something tells me you're telling the truth, but aren't you dressed a little too casually to be a princess? I mean, wouldn't the royals be pretty pissed off seeing their remarkable monarch wearing booty shorts?" Link asked half-jokingly. "You're absolutely right, Link, they would be upset, but I'm a tomboy, not a miss dainty like Princess Peach," Daisy answered. "I can dress and act like a woman when I choose, but I like to get down and dirty when I have to as well."

_Hmm...Daisy's nice, but she's full of spice as well...it suits her extremely well. She seems like a really cool girl._

"We should go see Zelda, Daisy, I was on my way to see her when I heard an explosion come from over here," Link stated. "Yeah, we should get moving so I can find a way to stop the madness running amuck in my kingdom, for-"

"Time to feel the _rawk, _Gonzales!" Rawk Hawk, from _Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door_, exclaimed, leaping among the tree branches. "You-a will never-a beat me-a, you-a stupid yellow-a rooster!" Mario insulted, wall jumping amidst the trunk of two tall trees. "You little pudgy punk, no one disrespects the _hawk_! I'm known as the '_Feral Nuclear Reactor_'!" Rawk Hawk vociferated, punching the tree with his robust fists. "Ha, more like-a '_Feral Chicken Shit-a_!" Mario mocked, donning the Wing Cap, flying around Heichinei Forest.

"That's it, you sphegetti-eating bastard, get back here!" Rawk Hawk yelled acrimoniously. "Wait, what the hell's going on with you two!" Daisy screamed. "Oh, Rawk Hawk's just-a mad that-a he can't-a be a better-a fighter than-a me," Mario claimed, landing on a tree branch. "Mario, I need you and Link's help with something _really _important. Do you think the big yellow guy can help too?" Daisy questioned, a pleading expression in her blue eyes. "I don't know-a, he's a bit-a of an asshole-a, but you-a can try-a," Mario responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yo, yellow dude, I have a favor to ask!" Daisy shrieked, waving her hands. "If it involves killing Gonzales, then I'll do it," Rawk Hawk growled. "If you mean killing Mario, then no, but I was wondering if you could help me save my kingdom from being destroyed," Daisy said. "Listen, girlie, I'm not a superhero, okay? I fight at the Glitz Pit, making _tons _of dough and smashing heads wide open!" Rawk Hawk boasted. "No, you listen to me, you overgrown pigeon!" Daisy bellowed, marching angrily toward Rawk Hawk, pointing her dainty finger near his beak, glaring venomously at him. "I could give less than a fuck about your shitty lifestyle! My people need me and I will _not_, under _any _circumstances, put up with your bullshit! Now, my proposition is simple: if you help me, I'll pay you more than that crummy ass pit could, agreed?"

"...Holy shit, I've _never_ had a broad get in my face like this," Rawk Hawk stated. "Let me make this fucking clear; call me by my name, which is _Daisy_," Daisy emphasized, poking Rawk Hawk's beak. "So, answer my damned question, birdie. Will you help me with my plight? Or would you rather endure my hellish wrath? You maybe big, but my spirit's bigger, you fucking understand me?"

"Okay, okay, I'll help, just get the hell out of my grill piece, for fuck's sake!" Rawk Hawk shouted. "I better get paid _real good _for helping out a chick as rude as you!"

"Hmph, takes one to know one, asshole!" Daisy countered.

_Damn, I think I just got a **massive **boner watching Daisy get in this bird dude's ass! She's fucking cute when she's cheery, but she's **really **sexy when she's pissed off! Daisy's no ordinary girl, I can tell just by looking at her. She's full of great potential._

"Okay, Daisy, if you're done chewing this guy's ass out, we better get moving," Link claimed. "Yeah-a, Link's-a right, we need to-a find out-a what's going on-a here. I have-a feeling Bowser's dumbass is-a behind this," Mario said. "Don't count on that just yet, Mario, we have to get evidence first before assuming anything," Daisy stated earnestly. "Look, the quicker we get this shit over with, the better! I got fans waiting for me back at the pit!" Rawk Hawk barked.

_When this is over, I'll be sure to have my chefs make a **nice **and **tasty **chicken soup for **everyone **to **thoroughly **enjoy!_

Link observed the death glare Daisy was giving Rawk Hawk, who was completely oblivious to it, snapping his fingers in front of her face to remove her from her diabolical thoughts.

"Daisy, everything's going to be fine, okay? Let's go," Link assured. "Woohoo, yeah, let's-a go!" Mario blared, flying toward Zelda's Castle.

Meanwhile, as Link, Mario, Daisy and Rawk Hawk headed for Zelda's Castle, the Princess of Hyrule was standing gracefully on her balcony, daydreaming. Zelda had on a light touch of azure eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick, accentuating her already gorgeous visage. Zelda was wearing a turquoise dress with black shoulder armor plates, beryl elbow-length gloves, and teal, low-heel shoes.

_Oh Link, how I miss you so. I wish you would hurry, so that I may tell of the unfortunate situation plaguing my best friend Daisy. I...I wish you would come see me often. It is as if you hate my very being after our relationship ended. I...hope you harbor no such emotions toward me for I still love you dearly. I just wish you were a bit more sensitive and open, not brash and close off from me when I am merely concerned for your well-being. Maybe I was a tad overbearing, trying to force him to open up. It is my fault that Link left me. Though he told me some things, perhaps he was not ready to tell everything that was on his mind at the time. Nevertheless, I will still love Link, no matter what he does with his life. And...I will still love Link...no matter who he decides to share his life with..._

Tears welled in Zelda's eyes, cascading down her rosy cheeks. From beyond Zelda's watery gaze, she saw a figure flying toward her. Zelda wiped away her tears with a handkerchief she always carries in her back pocket, getting a clear image of the being gliding toward her.

_Mario, what a happy-go-lucky yet plucky fellow! He and Link have a lot in common and have been the best of friends for a long time. It is good to see him again!_

"Mario, hey Mario, how are you!" Zelda cried happily, waving. "I'm-a great, Zelda, always have a pleasant time-a flying around-a, wahoo!" Mario replied cheerfully, landing on the balcony next to Zelda. "Um...Mario, is...Link coming?" Zelda inquired bashfully, prodding her index fingers together. "Yes, Link, Daisy, and Angry Rawk Hawk are on their way here," Mario answered.

_Link and Daisy have already met? If what Mario says is true, then it is likely that she has already told him of her predicament. Just...hurry to me, Link, I want to see you again!_


	3. Zelda's Plan

"So, the other day, Link and I were hanging out at Donkey Kong's Strip Joint," Snake began, sipping from a bottle of Hylian liquor called Frezekan. "I was drinking, of course, while chatting it up with some of the _finest _women in Hyrule. On the other hand, Link's emo ass was leaning against the wall with his foot pressed to it, his arms crossed, having that ridiculous frown on his face, acting as if he didn't want to be there. While I had my share of _fine _women, Link was getting bombarded out the ass with girls, you know, since he saved this damned kingdom, like, _millions _upon _millions _of times from a gay old sorcerer that has no life."

"While I observed this _astounding _event, some of the little sweeties got close to Link, kissing him all over his face and touching all over him. Though Link kept that stone-face killer face, I _know _for a fucking _fact _that..._Link..._was...enjoying himself," Snake proceeded, hiccupping occasionally. "Link _gently_...nudged the girl away, giving me...the _signal _that he was...leaving. The girls..._chased _ after him, asking did...they do something wrong. Link shook his...head and _bolted _out of the club. Sometimes, I wonder if..._Link_...is _gay_...or..._straight_...or...maybe..._bisexual_."

"Snake, shut the hell up and put the liquor down, man. You say some of the _dumbest _shit when your ass is drunk," Cyborg scolded, sitting on Snake's black leather couch, Wario seated next to him, eating a slice of pizza. "No Cyborg, let-a the idiot continue-a drinking. It's-a too funny when-a he tells dumbass stories-a, wahaha!" Wario said, tossing the entire slice of pizza in his abnormally large mouth, chomping greedily, crumbs spewing from his orifice. "Whoa, goddamn Wario, do you know the meaning of proper etiquette, shit!" Cyborg exclaimed, sneering in disgust. "No, all-a I know-a is _'eat' _and-a _'shit-a'_," Wario replied, belching, patting his large belly in content. _  
_

The doorbell to Snake's house rang several times consecutively.

"Well, seeing as how you're drunk and you're full of...well...full, I'll answer the door," Cyborg stated, getting up from the couch, walking toward the door.

Cyborg opened the door, noticing four girls no older than thirteen years of age.

"Hola, hombre, my name is Rosa. Is Senor Snake at home?" Rosa purred, her eyes half-lidded, her hands on her hips.

Rosa has long dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Rosa was wearing a pink dress with flower patterns on it, white low-heel sandals with a strap across her dainty toes gracing her delicate feet. Rosa seemed to be eleven years of age.

"Yeah, yeah, is Snake home, is he!" a dark-skinned girl named Jade, shouted excitedly.

Jade has long dark hair and hazel eyes. Jade was wearing a short sleeve black shirt that has a large representation of the Hylian Crest on the front and back, metal spike bands on her wrists, a jean skirt, black socks and black tennis shoes. Jade appeared to be nine years of age.

"Hold your damned horses, you whores! Snake is _mine_, not _yours_!" an Asian girl named Sakiya, shrieked.

Sakiya has short dark hair that was fashioned bob-style, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Sakiya was wearing a red karate uniform, crimson headband, and rubescent tai chi shoes. Sakiya was the oldest, looking to be about fourteen years of age.

"Please, calm down you three, for you should know that _Solid _Snake, is _mine _for the taking," a Middle Eastern girl named Altaira, claimed calmly, waggling her dark eyebrows suggestively.

Altaira has shoulder-length auburn hair with bangs covering her left eye, brown eyes, and a caramel skin complexion. Altaira was wearing a long, streaming, turquiose dress with elaborate designs ranging between silver and gold, teal iridescent, low-heel shoes embellishing her graceful feet. Though Altaira has the image of a twelve year old, she was the wisest girl of the group, and also the richest.

Cyborg gazed down at the four girls, a devilish grin spreading across his countenance.

_Pay back time, Snake, for all the dumbass pranks you pull on me and Wario awhile back._

"Good afternoon to you, ladies, my name is Cyborg," Cyborg greeted formally. "If you're looking for Snake, he's _right _this way. He's been _dying _to see you four again! He never shuts up about you! Go on and give him the pleasure of your company!"

"Yay, here we come, darling! Thank you, Mister Robot Man!" Rosa, Jade, Sakiya, and Altaira screamed happily simultaneously, charging pass Cyborg toward Snake.

_Ha, those girls got your simple ass now, Snake! Good luck fending them off!_

Snake looked up from his drunken state, his eyes widening in horror at Rosa, Jade, Sakiya, and Altaira dashing toward him. Snake leapt from his massage recliner, running upstairs to his bedroom, staggering along the way.

"Cyborg, what the fuck is wrong with you! Why'd you let them damned sissies in here!" Snake barked tempestuously, Wario laughing vigorously, falling onto the black and gold carpeted floor.

"Because payback's a bitch, Snake, for all those stupid ass jokes you played on Wario and me!" Cyborg yelled, guffawing as strongly as Wario. "Goddamn it, help me, for fuck's sake, you idiots!" Snake bellowed, slamming the door to his bedroom, Rosa, Jade, Sakiya, and Altaira knocking relentlessly on the door. "Let us in, sweetie, we'll give you a relaxing body massage!" Altaira called. "Yeah, what she said!" Sakiya chimed.

Snake sat on his king-sized bed, his head bowed in despair.

_Oh, for Colonel's sake, go the **fuck **away, you horny brats! I **swear**, as **soon **as I get out of this bullshit, you and Wario are going to pay **big time **for this!_

Meanwhile, as Snake thought of a fool-prepubescent plan while Cyborg and Wario chortled at his misfortune, Link, Daisy and Rawk Hawk were almost at Zelda's Castle, the majestic building in their view.

"How much further we got 'till we get to this damned castle?" Rawk Hawk complained, crossing his muscular arms. "It's right _there_, beak face! Sheesh, open your birdie eyes!" Daisy sassed. "Look here, _wench_, I ain't going to take too much shit off your short, red-headed ass, okay!" Rawk Hawk screeched rancorously, stomping his heavy foot on the ground once. "You and I may not exactly be on good terms right now, but remember, I'm helping _you _out, not the other way around! So, why don't you put a pipe in it, and pay me _handsomely _when this is over with!"

"You son of a bitch, who the fuck are you calling a wench, you bastard ass chicken!" Daisy screamed virulently, attempting to charge at Rawk Hawk, but was held securely by Link. "You think you're _so _tough with your big yellow boots and wrestling underwear! I could get one of my novice knights to kick your yellow ass! No one disrespects me and lives to tell about it!"

"Daisy, calm down, okay? We're almost at Zelda's Castle," Link said soothingly, massaging Daisy's shoulders. "No Link, this fucker's really pissed me off! I won't stand for this!" Daisy exclaimed. "Well guess what, you don't have to stand for it because you can save your sorry ass kingdom along with your sorry ass guards on your own!" Rawk Hawk shouted scathingly, turning around, walking in the opposite direction of Zelda's Castle. "You can dish out the damage but you can't take it, orange girl! Hmph, screw you, red-head, I got better things to do than to argue with someone that's not even worth my time! You can keep your shitty money for all I care! You're not worth the frustration! I hope I never see you again! Good luck not getting killed!"

"Wait, uh...Rawk Hawk, hear me out," Link stated, fetching a tissue from his pocket, handing it to Daisy to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Hey, I know you take being champion very seriously, but could you help Daisy out, just this once? I've seen you fight, dude, and let me say, you're incredible, though Mario may be a bit of a bother for you at the moment. Nevertheless, Daisy did say she'd pay you more than the Glitz Pit, so what have you got to lose? Besides, you get to show the world your skills and not just your regular fans in Glitzville. So, are you in?"

"Green dude, this _better _be worth it," Rawk Hawk growled seethingly, looking over his broad shoulder at Link. "My name's Link, I'm Hyrule's hero," Link claimed. "Thank you, Link, I appreciate this," Daisy said, sniffling. "It's no problem, Daisy, now let's hurry to Zelda's Castle," Link said, Daisy and Rawk Hawk following him.

When Link, Daisy and Rawk Hawk arrived at Zelda's Castle, they stared at the imperial structure in awe. Link informed the two elite knights standing guard by the shimmering silver front gate of Zelda's Castle that she was expecting them. The two elite knights promptly went to go tell Zelda of Link, Daisy and Rawk Hawk's accession.

"Goddamn, this lady must be _loaded_! I got money, but looking at this castle makes me envious!" Rawk Hawk bawled admirably. "Yeah...Zelda lives a fancy lifestyle..." Link stated apathetically, looking away from Zelda's Castle. "What's wrong, man, you sound a little down," Rawk Hawk claimed. "Nothing, dude, it's...nothing at all," Link lied. "It's-a Mario time, wahoo, here we go!" Mario vociferated happily, flying from Zelda's balcony, landing in front of Link, Daisy and Rawk Hawk. "Goddamn it, Gonzalez, will you calm your happy ass down for once, fuck!" Rawk Hawk blared irately. "No, I can't-a do that for life-a would be boring for-a me, woohoo!" Mario replied blithely. "Argh, you annoying little-"

"Link, it has been awhile since I saw you. How have you been?" Zelda inquired kindly, interrupting Rawk Hawk, walking through the gate, the two elite knights accompanying her. "I've managed well, thanks for asking," Link answered impassively.

_Well...it would seem I was right, Link does hate me. He answered me with absolutely no feeling, and he did not even turn to look at me. This is going to be difficult if we cannot talk to each other without harsh words being exchanged._

"Link, it would be courteous of you to address me while facing me," Zelda said somberly. "Fine," Link growled bitterly, turning around, his features deadpaned. "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland has already told me of her unfortunate circumstance, Princess Zelda. I, Mario, and Rawk Hawk, the Champion Fighter of Glitzville, will be assisting Princess Daisy in her attempt to overthrow the ones responsible for invading her once peaceful kingdom. Princess Daisy wonders if you have an army and any tactical plans that will expedite her way back to her serene thrown."

Everyone observed Link with astonishment, the Hero of Hyrule's expression remaining unreadable.

"Yes...uh, I have a few things that should prove worthwhile, but let us not discuss this in the open," Zelda stated. "We will talk of this matter in my thrown room. Everyone, please follow me."

As Zelda escorted everyone to the thrown room, Daisy gently seized Link by his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Thank you, Link, for saying what you said," Daisy claimed pleasantly, blushing. "Daisy, I...I appreciate that, but this is what I do; I save and help those in need," Link said bashfully.

**Frezekan, Rosa, Jade, Sakiya, and Altaira belong to me.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
